Ultima
"Your defiance reaps you naught but death's embrace!" :: -Ultima Ultima, the High Seraph is the final boss of Final Fantasy Tactics and the driving force behind the game's plot. She is the leader of the Lucavi Demons and serves St. Ajora Glabados, who she currently shares a body with. She is the twenty-fourth Final Fantasy villain to appear in Domus Facina, having been introduced in Episode 0056. She also appears as a boss and a summon in Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, and Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Traits Appearance Ultima's appearance is based completely on her battle sprite from Final Fantasy Tactics. She is a tall shapely woman with maroon eyes and four white wings, two growing from her back and two out of her head above her ears. Ultima's hair is a pale silver with two long locks running down to her waist. Her clothing is a one piece leotard which covers her neck, arms, chest, nether regeions, and part of her wings. She wears a pair of knee high brown boots, leaving her hips, thighs, and buttocks bare. A gray circle is visible between Ultima's brests, hinting at some underclothing. Personality Weapons Ultima has two short swords strapped to her legs, but she is never seen using them. Powers Story Final Fantasy XII Thousands of years before man existed, there was a war between the scions and the occuria. The occuria easily won, and the scions became cursed, transformed into espers whose wills were sealed in auracite (the Zodiac Stones). Whosoever finds a Zodiac Stone will become the master of its corresponding esper, whose soul will link with his. Ultima was linked to the Virgo Stone, and, 200 years before FF12, it was found by St. Ajora Glabados, who used Ultima's powers to spread false teachings and prophecies, performing miracles to gain the trust of the populace. However, when Ajora was killed, Ultima's spirit became permanently trapped within his body. Enraged by Ultima's defeat, the other espers combined their powers and caused a massive tsunami that wiped out the nation responsible. 200 years later, during the course of FF12, Ultima is an optional boss who becomes a summon when defeated. The possibility of this is questionable though, as her spirit is trapped within Ajora at this time. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Like in FF12, Ultima appears as a boss and a summon. She has no direct relevance to the story. Final Fantasy Tactics During her 1200 years of absence, the other espers used the influence of humans to cause wars and bloodshed. This was one of the necessary requirements for the resurrection of St. Ajora, the completion of which would also free Ultima. Ultima's own personal servants, Ultima Demons, also disguised themselves as humans to further influence the humans. Upon the resurrection's completion, Ultima's spirit was returned to Ajora, who immediately used her powers to take on her form. This combination gives the two of them a form known as Lucavi. However, before they could fight against the warriors who sought their demise, they were brought to Domus Facina. Domus Facina Because of when they were pulled from their world, Ajora and Ultima are trapped in the same body taking Ultima's form, which Ajora doesn't seem to mind terribly. The two are capable of speaking with each other, though to the others in Domus Facina, Ultima is simply speaking to herself. This relationship has lead to slight alienation from the other villians, Smithy for starters. How Ultima/Ajora will adapt further is unclear. Gallery Ultima sheet.png|Ultima's character sheet Ultima Pony.png|Ultima as a Pony Trivia *In the original Playstation release, Ultima's name was either mistranslated or locallized as Altima, possibly to avoid confusion with the spell of the same name. Category:Characters